


Fear

by Anonymous



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, The Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amity thinks about Grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Original Character(s), Emira Blight/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> New to The Owl House, but, like Gravity Falls, it caught my attention and I watched the heck out of it! I love it! I also love angst! So, here ya go!

Amity, Edric and Emira, silently walked into their large, looming Mansion of a home. Amity was somewhat surprised to see her usually peppy and talkative siblings be so morose, but considering they were both stood up by their respective dates, she couldn’t blame them.

”I’m going to bed, goodnight Amity,” Edric said, not even bothering to hide how down he was.

”Yeah...night...” Emira followed Edric, even more miserable then he was.

Amity would’ve probably been much more happy to have Edric and Emira actually call her by her name, instead of the much loathed 'Mittens', but she still cared for her siblings at the end of the day, and was upset to see them so tore up. Emira especially, because Edric’s date was just a girl he asked out to Grom, Emira’s date was her girlfriend. Amity warned the two that their immature and mischievous behavior would eventually lead to consequences, hopefully they’ll finally get the message.

”Goodnight, guys,” Amity said.

Amity stood in almost total silence, the only sound being Edric and Emira's footsteps as they made their way to their shared room, eventually hearing the door open and slam shut.

”I should probably get to bed myself,” Amity sighed, making her way to her bedroom.

_“Are you serious?“ 'Luz' asked, voice venomous and uncharacteristically cruel._

Amity closed her eyes and shook her head, as if the memory would just fall out of her mind and give her peace. It didn’t work, of course, but it didn’t hurt to try.

_“After everything you’ve done to me, to Willow? You’re lucky I’m even bothering to be your friend, but this is too much to ask.” 'Luz' reached into Amity's pocket, pulling out the note asking her to go to prom, and tore it up, coldly dropping them to the ground. “Go find someone who will actually put up with you.”_

Amity reached her room, almost bumping into the door because she was so lost in thought. Sighing, she entered, grabbed a small box on her nightstand, and sat by her window. Amity took off her Grom crown, placing it in the box then closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall. She didn’t mind falling asleep like this, she definitely wasn’t planning on moving any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A little on the short side, but I hope you still enjoy! Tell me what you think, good or bad. If anyone has any fics where we hear what Grom!Luz said, please link me!
> 
> P.S.-I believe it was canonically shown through official artwork that Edric and Emira were stood up while Amity got to dance with her crush. Finally giving the two a much better dose of karma for those who thought they got off too easy.
> 
> P.P.S.-I believe the power of the gay runs through the blood of the female Blight children, and Tvtropes pointed out that Emira flirted with Luz, so she gay for her just like her sister.


End file.
